Most modern automotive fuel systems utilize fuel injectors to deliver fuel to the engine cylinders for combustion. The fuel injectors are mounted on a fuel rail to which fuel is supplied by a pump. The pressure at which the fuel is supplied to the fuel rail must be metered to ensure the proper operation of the fuel injectors. Metering is carried out using pressure regulators that control the pressure of the fuel in the system at all engine r.p.m. levels.
Fuel flow rate, measured in liters per hour, through known pressure regulators tends to be low at high engine speed, measured in revolutions per minute, as large quantities of fuel are consumed in the combustion process. At low engine speeds, less fuel is consumed in combustion and flow rates through the pressure regulators are high. These high fuel flow rates can produce unacceptably high noise and pressure levels.
There is a need for a spring-actuator assembly of a pressure regulator that maintains flow-related noise and pressure within acceptable levels, even at high fuel flow rates.